Book 1: Our Days in Paradise
by PeaceLightVictory
Summary: He thought he was the only mammal that could survive on his own down there. He was right... and he was wrong. Buck meets a weasel who is probably as crazy as him and they have some crazy adventures together, but nothing is ever safe in this paradise.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, I've started a new story! Don't worry I haven't forgotten my other unfinished one. I just had Ice Age on the brain and I really wanted to work on this one. So while I'm not working on my Labyrinth fic then I'll be working on this one. :) Don't own characters from Ice Age but I do own Maggie. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_I had no place to go. I had to keep going but I didn't know where I should go. I couldn't go to the herd, he would find me there. I had to get away from him. I paused to look down at the snow at my feet. Looking back as the ice cold wind rippled the fur at my face I saw a trail of red had stained my path. He would surely see it and follow... or something worse would. I had to keep moving. Clutching my still bleeding arm, I stepped onward._

_The wind howled and whistled tauntingly around me. I ignored its invitations to lie down and rest even though I was tired. I growled at one forceful gust of wind that sought to push me face forward. Reaching up my clawed paw, I brushed the long head fur that had blown in front of my watering eyes. That was when I saw it. There was a cave in the distance. A weary laugh escaped my lips as I hurried forward. I only hoped that no other creature lived inside the dark cavern. As soon as I crossed the threshold of the cave, I collapsed into a curled ball of tears and pain. After crying for a while, I crawled deeper into the cave to find safety from the snow that the wind was trying to throw at me._

_I found a place that was far enough away that the snow and ice couldn't reach me and no one passing by would be able to see me right away. Curling up again, I tucked my injured arm against my chest. Licking the deep cuts, I felt exhaustion catch up with me, forcing my eyes to slide shut. Sleep came to me and I willingly welcomed it._

_A roar and a growl made me jump up from my sleep. My eyes searched wide-eyed for the source of the sound. The storm outside of the cave had slowed down and there did not appear to be anything else inside the cave. Another roar echoed off the stone walls. I whirled around to face the back of the cave, my ears twitching in every direction. Standing, I stumbled further into my safe haven. The sounds of a monstrous creature continued but sounded closer with every step I took. My eyes strained to see in the pitch black cave, and without warning, my next step landed on nothing but air. I screamed as I plummeted down a steep incline and hit the ground hard. Groaning, I stood up. I was met with a pleasant breeze that whistled gently through the cavern. Following the strange, sweet smelling wind, I exited the cave, entering... a jungle!_

_My mouth hung open as I gazed in wonder at the lush foliage and towering trees. Leaning my head back, I saw that far above was a layer of ice. Underground. There was a land under the ice! It was warm and inviting and no one else knew about it! Spying a long, narrow leaf, I quickly bandaged my arm. I walked forward bravely, ready to explore my new home._

The day dawned above the ice, casting rays of light down on the jungle floor. Pterodactyls soared over the tree tops, calling out to the creatures below. A camarasaurus lifted its head slowly as a blur of fur swung past on a vine. The furry creature landed on the long necked dinosaur and slid down the scaled back and tail. The furry creature stumbled upon landing on the ground and fell head over heels before skidding to a stop. Jumping to his feet, the creature turned on the camarasaurus. "Another stunt like tha' an' ya can ferget any mangos mate!" When the dinosaur made no reply, the weasel turned suddenly and began walking off.

His ears twitched as he paused. A sound of a scream and a roar tore through the jungle, and without another moment of hesitation the weasel ran towards the sounds of crashing foliage. He came upon a reptile with two crests on the top of its head bending low and hissing at a weasel. Running towards the attacker, the weasel wielded the knife he held in his paw. Jumping up on the dinosaur's tail, the shouting weasel sliced a long wound as he ran along the spine of the dino. The dilphosaurus screeched in pain, backing away from its intended meal and turning its head in an attempt to catch the thing that had interrupted. Jumping out of reach of the snapping jaws, the weapon wielding weasel dashed towards the still stunned weasel and dragged the fellow by the arm. "Come on!" The pair ran into the foliage.

They ran for all they were worth until the rescuer stopped suddenly, causing the other to run into him. He paused for a very long time, tensely waiting. He relaxed and a crooked grin spread across his muzzle. Turning around, he looked down at the weasel that had fallen onto her tail from the impact of running into him. She was indeed a female. He bent down and got right into her face, eying her with his one good eye. She blinked in surprise and tried to back away, but he shuffled forwards to sniff her. She stopped and glanced at his right eye that was covered with a leaf, then back at his good eye. Scurrying around her, he sniffed her head fur before returning to stand on his back legs in front of her.

Hoisting his knife onto one shoulder, his mouth twisted into a grin that showed off his pointy teeth. "Buck." He barked at her, holding out his free paw.

Cautiously she took hold on his offered paw with her own which was bandaged with a green leaf up to her elbow. "What?"

"The name's Buck!" The weasel explained. "Short for Buckminster. Long for Buh!"

She giggled as Buck pulled her to her feet. Once upright, she let go of his paw and stepped back. "My name's Maggie." Giggling again, she copied him. "Short for Margaret and long for Mags."

"Pleasa' meetin' ya Maggie!" Buck replied. "How'd ya get he'ah ezactly?"

"I fell down a hole." Maggie answered. When Buck looked up at the ice, she added, "In a cave. I heard some noises and went exploring. It was dark and I couldn't see where I was going. So I took a tumble." Shrugging she looked around. "And that's how I ended up down here."

Buck nodded. "Well. All roight! See ya aroun' then!" He turned and began walking away.

"Wait!" She called after her. A smile crept up his muzzle again as the sound of Maggie's feet came closer. She hurried to stand in front of him, holding her paws out in an attempt to stop him from walking. "You didn't let me say thank you... so, uh... thanks for saving me."

"Think nothin' of it Maggie!" Buck replied cheerfully.

Maggie smiled and nodded. "Well. See you around then." Buck stood in shock for a few seconds while Maggie walked past him in the opposite direction.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa!" He popped up in front of her. Maggie turned her head to look back to where he had been standing then turned to look at him standing in front of her. Buck's brow rose. "An' how do you expect ta live alone down he'ah? Ya nearly got et!"

She shrugged. "I'll manage."

Buck stuck his knife into the dirt and leaned on the handle. He appeared to be in deep thought for several seconds before he spoke suddenly. "How long ya been he'ah?"

"I dunno." Maggie looked around, curiously. "A couple of days I suppose. Maybe... five?"

Buck's one blue eye widened in surprise. She'd been down here five days and had managed to stay alive? Without his help? He shrugged again as he pulled his knife out of the ground. "Fine. Ya can take care ah yaself. If ya need me just hallah." He climbed up a tree and swung off on a vine, leaving Maggie alone on the forest floor.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey everybody! Wow, I wrote this fast. :/ You know the drill. Don't own anything except Maggie and the Cave of Fear. :) Yup, the cave is all my imagination. Dinos are real dinos that have been documented so yeah. :) Ok, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_I found him intriguing. Of course I figured I wouldn't see him very often. Buck seemed to enjoy his solitude and I know I enjoyed mine. Life was good in Dino World and I was alive. Alive and safe. There was no turning back now._

Days went by in the underground jungle with no sighting of Buck. Maggie had successfully avoided several dinos who were in search of their next meal. This morning was no exception. She had just gotten herself out of a chase and was now strolling nonchalantly through the forest in search of lunch. Having found a berry bush, Maggie reached up her still bandaged arm to pull a cluster of the red berries off a branch. A mournful bleat startled her from taking a bite from her meal. Poking her head through the bushes, Maggie spotted a small dino with a billed snout wandering to and fro among the bushes.

Stepping through the bushes, Maggie walked slowly towards the maiasaura. "Hey there little fella." The baby dino looked up in terror and ran into the bushes. "Don't go!" The female weasel called out. She sighed and sat down on the jungle floor. Raising a berry to her mouth, her blue eyes noticed the bushes rustling again. She bit into the juicy flesh of the red berry and watched in curiosity as the maiasaura poked its tiny head through the leaves to watch her. Maggie ate the other half of the berry in her hand and tilted her head. "So you've come back have you?" Eating another berry, the she-weasel eyed the dino as it stepped out of the bushes, a hungry look in its eyes. Pausing, she looked from the berry to the baby dino. Maggie raised her hand above her head and watched the dinosaur's head tilt back to follow the berry's path. She lowered her arm, moved it from side to side, and realized that the baby probably hadn't eaten in a while.

"You want some?" She asked, holding the berry out far enough that the dino could stretch its neck out to sniff at the offered fruit. The maiasaura licked the flesh of the berry tentatively before uttering another mournful bleat. Maggie arched her eyebrow. "What? You don't eat berries?" The baby repeated its sad sound, opening its mouth wide to show a lack of teeth. Blue eyes widening, she said, "You can't be more than a couple weeks old if ya haven't got your teeth! Now how am I gonna go about feedin' ya?" Glancing around her surroundings, Maggie came to the conclusion that there wasn't anything nearby that would be helpful. Sighing, she looked at the berries she had left. "Well, I gotta feed ya somehow." Sticking the whole handful into her mouth, Maggie ignored the pleading sounds the baby was making as she chewed. Running over to a bush with large leaves, she spat the mush out onto the round leaf before carrying it over to the baby and lying the 'plate' down. "Here you are! Freshly chewed baby food."

The maiasaura sniffed the mush before licking it. Finding the pre-chewed food to its liking, the baby devoured the pile. Maggie laughed as she patted the baby dino's scaly back. "Hey! Not so fast. You'll give yourself hiccups or something." She repeated the ritual several times till the dino was full and then she ate her own fill of the sweet berries. "So," Maggie asked, "where's your mum?" The dino looked up at Maggie from where it lay curled up. "You get separated or something?" The she-weasel inquired as she sat down and rubbed the dino's chin. Smiling, she declared, "Don't worry. I'll help ya find her. I know what it's like being left alone without a friend there to help ya." Her ears twitched. Had she heard a branch snap? Standing, Maggie looked all around the berry patch. The baby dino stood to and hid itself behind the weasel having sensed the tenseness in the furry mammal.

Maggie relaxed, but only a little bit. "Come on Kid. Let's get you to your mom." She coaxed the dino to follow but stopped when her ears twitched back again. Turning, she saw a familiar enemy. "Not you again!" She yelled at the sight of the dilophosaurus that had chased her that day she met Buck. The scarred dinosaur hissed as it lowered itself for a charge. "Damn it!" Maggie scooped the baby maiasaura in her arms and ran as fast as she could with the monstrous reptile following not too far behind. "Come on, come on, come on!" Maggie muttered under her breath as she ran through bushes and weaved around trees. She ran out from beneath a bush to find herself in a clearing. Turning, she scanned the tree line for her pursuer. Her heart beat rapidly as her chest rose and fell in its attempt to get oxygen. Her arms trembled from carrying the dino, so she set it down gently. "You're heavier than you look Kid." She gasped out. "I think we lost him." No sooner had she spoken when said beastie jumped out of the foliage. "Aw come on!" Maggie shouted as she pushed the baby dino behind her. "Run Kid!" The maiasaura didn't need to be told twice as it dove for cover in a whole at the base of a tree.

The dilophosaurus circled Maggie, hissing its displeasure. Maggie bared her fangs and growled. "You're gonna leave the kid alone. Got that ya big dope?" She wasn't sure, but the dino before her seemed to hiss in anger. "Think you're so tough. Huh big guy?" She taunted, as she turned to keep her eyes on the circling predator. She hadn't realized it, but the menacing creature had been backing her up, ever so slowly to the same tree that the baby dino had disappeared into. When her back hit the trunk, Maggie's eyes widened. "Damn!" She whimpered, realizing that the hole was too small for her to slip into quickly enough and that she was now cornered. Running beneath the dino was out of the question as the green dinosaur with red stripes bent forward, opening its maw and hissing.

Maggie searched the clearing for any hope of survival. Her mind wandered to Buck. The weasel had said if she needed anything to just holler... or at least that was what she hoped he had said. "Buck?" She said a loud slowly. The dino drew back slightly before lashing out and closing its jaw with a snap. Maggie's reflexes kicked in just in time for her to jump and roll away from the snapping dino. "BUCK!" She shouted as she watched the dinosaur turn and charge her. Something slammed into her and pulled her up into the air, laughing insanely as it did so.

"Not today ya hungry beastie!" The rescuer called down the dilophosaurus that was hissing in rage. Maggie looked up at the furry weasel that she was clinging to for dear life as they sailed over the clearing on a vine. Buck's mouth rose in a smug smirk. "Come ta rescue ya again have I? Honestly Mags. How do ya do it?"

A smart reply came to her lips, but a familiar bleating sound caused her eyes to widen in fear. "Go back!" She shouted as she turned to look back the way they had swung.

"What?" Buck asked in disbelief.

Maggie tugged on the fur that she had clutched in her paw. "I said go back! The baby is still back there!"

The look on Buck's face was priceless. His one eye widened and his mouth hung open in shock. The she-weasel had a baby? He shook his head as the vine neared a tree. Shoving his feet against the bark, he shouted. "Look out below!" They swung back into the clearing and Buck let go of his hold on the vine and Maggie. The female rolled a couple of times before sitting up and looking over to the tree where the vengeful creature was now trying to claw its way to the cowering baby dino. Buck hadn't distracted the monster at all until he ran and jumped onto the tail. He whacked the dino's head between the two crests with the flat edge of his knife. The dinosaur twisted its neck trying to see what had hit it. "Woo hoo! Rodeo!" Buck cried out, a gleeful grin on his muzzle. He held onto the dino's crests for all he was worth. "Get... the... ba...by!" He shouted, his words punctuated each time the dino swung its long neck.

Maggie ran over to the tree and tried coaxing the maiasaura out. "Come on Kid. It's safe now. Nothing to be scared of." The baby dino slowly took a step towards the weasel. She smiled and nodded reassuringly, ignoring the whoops and shouts that Buck was making. She even ignored the thump of something landing on the ground.

She did not ignore the sudden, "Look out Mags!" Turning her head, Maggie watched as the angry dino came running towards her and the pitiful creature she was trying to protect. Everything slowed. Maggie had her arms protectively outstretched to shield the baby, her eyes wide open as she saw a flash of red-brown fur skidding towards her from beneath the dino barreling right at her. A grunt and a spurt of red blood shook her out of her momentary daze. She stared in at the Buck's back as he stood in front of her, his knife shoved up to the hilt down the dino's throat. The dilophosaurus' eyes were wide in pain, and its mouth gasped for air. Buck swiftly extracted his arm and knife as the two weasels watched the dying dino back up, gurgling, before falling over dead. Maggie felt her throat clenching from shock as she stared at the creature that had blood dripping out of its mouth.

"You all roight?" Buck's question snapped her, once again, out of her daze. Maggie's head whipped around to look at the weasel that stood watching her as he cleaned the blood off his knife and arm with a leaf.

"I... I... how did..." She stuttered before finishing with a whispered, "Yes. Thank you." They stood staring at each other before Maggie felt a slight nudge at her paw. Looking down, she saw the baby maiasaura staring up at her with round brown eyes. "Hey there Kid." The she-weasel smiled tearfully.

"Can't stay outta trouble can ya?" Buck asked. Maggie looked up again to see him leaning on his knife which he had stuck pointed end into the ground.

She shrugged, taking a shaky breath. "I manage."

"Aye. Manage to get inta trouble." Buck agreed, staring at the claws on his free paw.

Bristling, Maggie turned to walk away. "Who asked you?"

"Where ya think ya're goin'?" He called after her.

"I gotta find this dino's mum." The she-weasel replied over her shoulder. She walked on, not hearing him call to her again. A shriek escaped her lips when he dropped down, upside-down, inches from her face.

"If ya can't even 'andle a beastie like the one back there, how do ya expect to face... Rudy?" Buck's face took on a sinister look and his voice dropped to a menacing tone as he said the creature's name.

"R-Rudy?" Maggie stammered. The name itself wasn't impressive, but the way that Buck had said it... and the look in his eye informed her that this was no joking matter.

Buck's one good eye widened in surprise. "Don't tell me ya haven't heard of the great white beast that roams this he'ah jungle!" How she would have heard of it if he hadn't told her was inconsequential apparently.

Maggie shook her head slowly. "Is it a... as big as a tyrannosaurus?"

"Bigga'!" Rudy informed her solemnly. The she-weasel gulped audibly as she glanced down at the maiasaura that was still huddling close beside her.

Squaring her shoulders and speaking with more gusto than she felt, Maggie said, "Well I'll have to manage! The kid needs to get home." She paused for a minute, looking at Buck with a calculating gaze. "Would you by any chance know where I should go?"

Flipping so he landed on his feet, Buck bent down on the ground. "Ya'd hafta travel through the Jungle of Misery, cross the Chasm of Death, and go through the Cave of Fear!" He traced out a map with a claw before looking up to see a very shaken Maggie.

"Oh. Is that all?" She tried her hardest to look brave and nonplussed, but was failing miserably.

"Yeah pretty much." Buck grinned pleasantly as if speaking of the weather. He stood and slung his knife over his shoulder. "Well! I'm off. Good luck returning the dino to its mummy. Hope you don't run into... Rudy!" He cast the same look over his shoulder that he had used the first time he had mentioned the dinosaur's name. Maggie bit her lip, debating over her options. Ask him to help or go on her own?

"Wait!" She called, reaching out her covered paw. He stopped as his upper body twisted almost completely around to look at her. "Would... would you take us there? Please?" She asked, looking at him hopefully.

A grin spread across Buck's face. "Sure thing mate! But I gots rules!" His grin left and was replaced by one of utmost seriousness. Holding up a claw, he said, "Rule numbah one! Always. Listen. To Buck!" He was met with a slow nod from the female and the dino, who was watching the she-weasel, mimicked the head nodding. Another claw rose to meet the first as he continued. "Rule numbah two! Stay at the centah of the path!" He thought for a moment then shrugged. "Right! Le's move." He walked past Maggie to take the lead.

Sighing in relief, she patted the maiasaura's head. "Come on Kid. Let's go find your mum."

* * *

**Puleeeeeeez review. :) I like to hear from you people who read my stories. It makes me smile to know if you like it. Or if you hate it you can tell me that too. Well, till the next post!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay! Sorry for the delay but I've been working on my Labyrinth fic and school work so this fic kinda was neglected for a while. But now it is up and I hope to continue with more chapters for this fic for a while! Not that anyone has asked but the pronunciation for dinos mentioned thus far are as follows: camarasaurus (KAM-a-ra-SAWR-us), dilophosaurus (die-LOF-o-SAWR-us), and maiasaura (MAY-ya-SAWR-a). I'd like to thank PrincessPeaches and Jinney for giving me positive reviews. :) I always love to hear from my readers and you both made my day. Okay, don't own Ice Age 3 characters or places but I do own Maggie and Kid. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Buck became our guide. He was very kind and he was very talkative. I was a bit wary of him. After all I had been through with male weasels - I just didn't want to get hurt again. Of course Buck seemed protective and concerned for the well being of me and the dino - but Nick had been protective too. I don't want to think about the past. I have to think about the kid. I have to get the dino home. I think I'll also keep an eye on my guide._

As the small group traveled through the Dino Plataea, Buck kept up a running commentary on the wild and plant life that should be avoided. Maggie listened politely, keeping her eyes on the maiasaura that followed her. When Buck stopped, Maggie bumped into his back again. He turned to give her a crooked smile. She rolled her eyes as she stepped back. "Why'd we stop?" She asked.

"Just thought I'd let ya know we're headin' inta the Jungle of Misery." Buck informed her. Pointing at the dino, he added, "Make sure the kid doesn't eat any of the fruit hangin' around. Could be a trap for a killer plant."

Maggie looked down at the maiasaura and placed a comforting hand on the dino's head. "I don't think the kid will try to eat anything. Doesn't have any teeth." When she looked up again, she noticed that Buck had walked on ahead. "Hey! Wait up." They walked on for a while but it wasn't long before the baby dinosaur started whining for food.

"Can ya get it to be quiet? I don't want to attract - unwanted attention." Buck kept walking, not bothering to look back at them.

"What do you suggest I feed 'im? I didn't bring any of the berries along." Maggie growled irritably as she looked around for something edible. Buck began mumbling about females and dinos but Maggie chose to ignore him when she spotted a fruit hanging on a stem not too far away. Without a second thought about where she was and what her guide's rules had been, the she-weasel bounded towards the fruit. Reaching up her bandaged arm, she grabbed a hold of the ripe looking fruit.

Buck glanced over his shoulder when the dino's moans grew louder. "Wha's all the - racket -" His eye widened. "Mags! Don't!" A green vine shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the female weasel's waist with a bone crushing grip.

Maggie struggled to get free, slashing her claws into the vine in an attempt to cut herself free. Leaves rose up out of the ground as more vines coiled themselves around the weasel's limbs. "BUCK!" She shouted as she squirmed. She screamed before being dropped into the flesh eating plant's 'mouth'.

"I'm coming Mags!" Buck shouted. He ran towards the plant and swung himself up using one of the vines. He pushed himself into the plant's insides where Maggie stood chest deep in the digestive fluids. "I'll getcha out in a jiff!" He announced cheerfully before diving into the fluids. He swam down to the base of the plant to where he knew the two main veins of the plant were located. Once there, he found the blue and red vein. His head moved from looking at the blue to the red and then back again to the blue. He could never remember which one he was supposed to cut! Shrugging his shoulders, he cut the blue. With a surge of fluids, Buck's knife was knocked out of his paw and he was whipped back by the vein. He couldn't reach his knife! _Just great!_

Maggie looked around frantically. Was it just her, or was the fluid rising faster. She took a deep breath before diving down after Buck. He had lost his grip on the knife and was stuck behind a blue looking vine. He noticed her and pointed frantically at the knife and the red vein. She nodded emphatically before diving down for the knife. Maggie winced as she felt a sting on her skin beneath her fur. Glancing down at her arm, she noticed that the leaf that was wrapped around it was starting to disintegrate. Panicking, she swam harder for the knife and smiled in relief when her claws wrapped around the hilt. She placed the sharp edge on the red vein and with a snap, it was cut. She felt a blast and the next thing she knew, she was flying up into the air.

Maggie landed on the ground - hard. She groaned and began to push herself up when Buck's knife came falling down and landed point in the ground inches from her hand. With a yelp she fell to her side away from the blade. The maiasaura rushed to her side and began nuzzling her. "Look out below!" The pair on the ground looked up to see Buck floating down using a giant leaf as a parachute. He landed a little ways away from them but walked over quickly to retrieve his knife. "What a mess!" Looking at Maggie, he scowled. "Wha' did I say was rule numbah two?"

Shaking from shock and the dull pain in her arm and other places under her fur, Maggie whispered pitifully, "To stay on the middle of the path."

"An' yet ya wandered off! Even when I warned ya about the killer plants! Hon'stly Mags! YOU are a HANDFUL!" Buck shook his head before his good eyes noted that she was cradling her bandaged arm. He instantly was hovering over her, trying to see what was wrong. "Didja hurt ya'self?"

"NO!" Maggie nearly shouted as she jumped away from his prying eye and probing claws. She took several steps back. "N-n-no. It's nothing. Just stings. I - I just need to wash it off. That's all."

Buck watched her with a puzzled expression on his face. With a shrug and a disinterested tone, he said, "Ah roight. I'll show ya a waterin' hole where ya can clean up AND where safe food can be found fer the kid." He turned and began walking again. "Le's move!"

Maggie firmly knotted the new leaf bandage. She sighed her contentment now that she was clean of the killer plant's enzymes. Standing, she left the watering hole's bank and made her way back to where Buck waited with the baby dinosaur. When she parted the leaves of a bush, she found Buck had built up a fire and had collected various fruits. "What's all this?" She asked, sweeping a paw to motion at the clearing.

"Camp! It's gettin' late an' it isn't safe to travel at night down he'ah." Buck explained as he dumped another arm load of fruit and leaves. "Come on! Le's eat." He twirled his knife in his paw before cutting a melon in half. Maggie walked over and sat down next to the baby dino. She reached for some berries, a rock, and a large leaf. Buck watch curiously as the female weasel began crushing the berries. "Wha' are ya doin'?"

She looked up at him briefly before returning her attention to the mush she was making. "As I said before, Kid doesn't have teeth yet. He needs either pre-chewed or mashed foods." Once satisfied with the pile of smashed fruit, she pushed the leaf towards the eagerly awaiting maiasaura. She then reached for a mango for herself.

Buck cocked his head as he examined the baby dinosaur. "How'dja know it's a male?"

"I - guessed?" Maggie shrugged as she looked from Buck to the baby dino. "Is it a male?" Buck nodded slowly as he took a bite from his fruit. "Well! Now I can come up with a better name than Kid!"

The dino raised its head and looked questioningly at Maggie. Buck chuckled. "I think it thinks that Kid _is_ his name."

Maggie sighed as she looked at the dinosaur. "Kid? You really want me to call you that?" Kid made a slight growling, purring sound before returning to his meal. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Maggie took another bite of her mango.

The male weasel watched her for several minutes before asking a question that had been on his mind for most of the afternoon. "So - why ezactly didja want ta stay he'ah?"

Looking at him over her mango, Maggie answered. "I like it down here. I like it a lot better than living up in the frozen tundra." She tilted her head back to look at the icy ceiling. "It's safer down here." She whispered so softly that Buck barely caught her words.

"Safah? I dunno about that!" He smiled crookedly as he looked around at the foliage surrounding them. "But I undahstand why ya'd like it he'ah more than the'ah. I prefer it meself."

"Why?" Maggie asked, returning her gaze to him. "Why did you stay?"

Buck glanced down at his knife and raised a paw to brush his claws over his leaf patch. "I have ma reasons. I's all Rudy's doin' really."

"What happened?" Maggie asked cautiously.

He perked up a bit, almost happy she asked. However, he gave her a mischievous look. "That! Is a story for another night. Roight naow, you should get some sleep - an' so should Kid." Maggie looked over at the dino and laughed. The weary maiasaura had fallen asleep a top his dinner.

"I'll wash him up before turning in." She lifted Kid's head and slipped the berry stained leaf out from beneath him. Gently, she wiped the juice from the dino's chin with a clean leaf then took another leaf to cover him up like it was a blanket. Curling up beside Kid, she looked up at Buck, who was still watching her. "I forgot - to say - thank you. For rescuing me I mean."

He grinned. "Wha' kinda guide would I be if I let ya get et?"

"I'm also sorry for not listening to you." She glanced away from his persistent stare.

Buck's grin widened. "Apology accepted! Now get some rest. We've still got a long way ta go 'fore we reach the Chasm of Death."

Maggie's eyelids slid shut as she yawned, shuffling closer to Kid's warm side. "Night Buck."

Silence met her statement. Bugs chirped in the jungle and dinosaurs called out nightly sentiments. Maggie's breathing slowed to that of a sleeper's rhythm, so she did not hear it when Buck finally answered. "G'nigh' Mags."

* * *

**Review please! Or else I'll send an epigaulus after you! (Brownie points to whoever can tell me what kinda 'dino' this is!) ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow! It has been loooooong since I've worked on this. Sorry for the delay. :-/ Big thanks to yellowraccoon for the review/advice. I greatly appreciated it and I hope the changes made in this chapter were what you were looking for. I've decided that I'm going to finish the story before going back and making any major changes to the three previous chapters. :) Okay, so the dinosaur that will be making an appearance in this chapter is a deinonychus (die-NON-i-kus). 'Kay, I hope you all like this chapter. :) Don't own Ice Age but I do own OCs. On with the show! **

* * *

Chapter 4

_I dreamed of better things that night. Of Kid and myself and we were happy. I couldn't remember the last time I was truly happy. The Dinosaur world looked radiant as it ever was and we were walking through the Jungle of Misery yet again. I began to relive the events of the day, getting caught in the plant. Everything grew dark, instead of a vine gripping my arm, it was a paw. No! I will not think about him! I _will not_ remember that moment! My arm is throbbing in pain! No - No!_

"NO!" Maggie sat bolt up right, pressing a paw over her mouth to stop the scream that now echoed throughout the jungle. A paw brushing the fur on her shoulder made her jump. She stared with wide, terrified brown eyes at Buck, who stood next to her.

He retracted his paw, a look of concern on his face. His accented voice asked soothingly, "Are you a'right, Mags?"

Taking several deep, shaking breaths Maggie nodded. "I-it was just a - bad dream."

"'bout the plant?" Buck asked as he settled back down on the ground. She nodded slowly. _He's partially right._ Glancing up away, she noticed that Kid hadn't woken up. "Wanna talk about it?" Buck asked, bringing her gaze back to him with the softly spoken words.

Shaking her head, the she-weasel wrapped her arms around herself. "No." Her gaze fixated on the fire that still snapped cheerfully in front of her. They sat in mutual silence for a while before Maggie decided that the quiet was too much. "So - why is Kid's mum not living on the plateau?"

Buck picked up a rock and began sharpening his knife. "Rudy stormed through the nestin' grounds. I suppose the dinos decided ta go someplace safa."

Maggie nodded, which made her long hair fall in front of her eyes. She brushed the fur to the side so it wasn't curtaining her vision, but her bandaged paw was now in her line of sight. She stared at the leafy bandage before lowering her arm again. "How did you get here?"

"Wha'?" Buck's lone eye glanced up from his work.

"I asked you how you got here. You asked me when we met. Now it's my turn." Maggie explained, not taking her eyes off the flickering flames.

The weasel watched her for several seconds before returning to his knife. "When I was a lad, I decided I didn't want to stick around my family. I was part of a large manor but bein' a part of it just never interested me. My family focused on avoidin' danger - I went lookin' for it." He chuckled. "I was quite the 'andful. So, when I was old enough, I left 'ome. Found a cave same as you, but this one had a bridge made from a dino's bones! Crossed it and found myself he'ah." He waved his paw, gesturing to the surroundings. "I stayed because of Rudy and because of this paradise." He grinned dreamily as he looked up at the trees.

"What was your family like?" Maggie whispered.

Buck snorted. "Like any other family."

"Oh." She replied, her ears that had been perked up and turned towards his voice, drooped. She turned her head and gave him half a smile. "Why don't you sleep now? I'll take watch for a bit."

Buck blinked in surprise. "Ya sure? You'll need the rest more than me."

Maggie shook her head. "You need to sleep sometime too. What would we do if you were falling asleep on your feet? 'sides," She looked down at her lap as she said, "I don't think I could sleep after that - nightmare."

The male weasel quirked an eyebrow but made no comment. He stood and walked over to the nearest bush. After pulling off a couple of leaves, he spread them out to make a mat for him to sleep on. Laying down, he said, "Wake me when you get tired an' I'll take watch."

She nodded before leaning back against Kid. Glancing over she saw that Buck had stuck his knife in the dirt beside his head. Sighing, she looked up at the ice above her and frowned. _I miss the stars._

"Wakey, wakey!" Someone shouted as a very hard object hit Maggie on the head.

"OW!" She exclaimed. Her eyes were wide open, an angry scowl on her muzzle. "What was that for?" She demanded of Buck, who was tossing fruit over his shoulder.

He answered, "We're wastin' daylight Mags! Now come on and feed Kid."

Maggie did as told, yawning widely. She blushed at the smirk that Buck shot her way. "I'm sorry about falling asleep on watch." She muttered as she slid a pile of crushed fruit towards the sleepy-eyed maiasaura.

"No problem Mags! I woke up to check on ya and found ya sound asleep." His smug look softened a little bit. "I told ya you would need the sleep." Maggie ignored him as she stuffed some berries into her mouth. Once they had eaten breakfast, the trio set off again. "We should reach the Chasm of Death sometime early this afternoon." Buck announced over his shoulder.

"Why's it called the Chasm of Death?" Maggie asked, wanting to know exactly what she would need to avoid today.

"Oh, just because of the toxic fumes." Buck answered nonchalantly. "Just don't breath any of it in an' you'll be fine!"

After a long hike, the group stopped for a brief lunch break. While Maggie concerned herself about getting Kid some food, she noticed Buck was wandering off. "Buck? Where are you going?" She tried not to show her nerves. _Without him we'd be so lost!_ She thought to herself.

"Just gonna talk to some friends!" He answered her with his crooked grin. "I'll be back in a jiff." The weasel disappeared into the foliage. Looking around, Maggie gulped, hoping that a dinosaur would not ambush them while Buck was gone. She stiffened; _What am I worried about? I can take care of myself _and _Kid without his help! _She nodded her head determinedly. _I've done it before._ Her ears drooped. _Not very well though. _

"What do you think Kid?" I turned to look at the maiasaura, who looked up at her expectantly. "Do you think I get us into trouble?" Kid's attention latched onto a bug flying up and down. The dino's head moved up and down. Taking this as an affirmative to her question, Maggie folded her arms across her chest. "Well who asked you anyway." She mumbled. Kid nudged her arm. Maggie smiled a little bit. "Can't stay mad at you can I?" Her ears perked up a bit at the sound of Buck's voice. Standing, she decided to find out what he was up to.

As she pushed her way through the bushes to where she heard his voice coming from, Maggie parted the leaves to find him leaning against a tree with a rock held up in front of his face and he was - talking to it. "Yeah right!" He exclaimed with a gleeful look on his face. "So ya have seen the dinos migrate through he'ah?" He paused and his smile turned into a grin. "I know, right mate? She's as nutty as _I _am! Talkin' to the dinos and stuff." Maggie bristled, a frown crinkling her brow. Buck looked up just then and waved to her. He whispered to the rock, "Listen I gotta go! Need ta take Crazy and her pet dino across the Chasm of Death. Okay. G'bye!" He tossed the rock over his shoulder as he walked over to where Maggie and Kid stood. "This way mates!"

"_I'm_ crazy?" Maggie glared at him. "_Who_ was the one talking to a rock?"

"Keep up now!" Buck hollered over his shoulder, even though he hadn't walked very far ahead of them. Maggie rolled her eyes as she followed after him. They hadn't walked very far when they trio came to the mouth of a cave where green fumes rose from what looked like a glowing pit.

Maggie peered warily over the edge while Buck began tugging on a vine that stretched across the chasm. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"No!" He answered cheerfully. "It was much safah before ya came. I had a dinos ribcage hooked up ta this so we could just swing across. Unfortunately there was a - ah - mishap." He grinned, "So now we hafta climb across using this he'ah vine!"

Standing up, the she-weasel placed her fisted paws on her sides. "_How_ are we going to get _Kid_ across?" She watched with horror and anger growing inside of her as the male weasel glanced over at the maiasaura that stood cowering as far away from the cave entrance as he could get.

"Hmmmm. That does put a damper on mah plan." He mumbled as he tossed his knife into the air. "Well! One of us'll just hafta carry him over!"

"How?" Maggie pressed.

Buck walked over to where a coil of vines rested and held it up for her to see. "I'll just tie him onta my back!"

She glanced down at the fumes he had said were toxic. "What about breathing in the gas? You said it would kill us if we breathed it in. Kid won't be able to understand to hold his breath."

The weasel looked down at the fumes with a frown. "I hadn't thought of that -"

Maggie was reaching her limits for patience. "Well how do the dinosaurs get across without dying?"

"They take a shortcut." Buck answered, not looking up at her since he was still contemplating how to get Kid across. "I haven't found it yet so I just keep using this way." He shrugged, "I'll just hafta tie his mouth shut and hope he doesn't breath in to much air through his nose. Come on! Help me tie him up."

The pair approached the dino slowly. Maggie smiled and tried to sound reassuring. "Come on Kid. We're going for a quick ride." Kid took one look at the coil of vine in Buck's paw and appeared to not like whatever the weasels were planning. With a bleat of panic, Kid darted out of the reach of the well meaning mammals and ran off into the brush. "Kid!" Maggie shouted as she ran after him.

"Rule numbah two Mags!" Buck shouted as he too ran after the pair. Maggie ignored him as she ran, slapping branches out of her way as she searched for the baby maiasaura.

She spotted him climbing up an incline of rocks not to far ahead. "Kid come back!" Maggie came to a halt at the base of the rocky hill and stared up at the dino that was making a hasty climb. "You'll get hurt!" She shouted up at the green stripped dino.

A strong grip on her arm caused Maggie to gasp and whirl around to look up into Buck's face. "No more hurt than you will be if ya go after him." The weasel warned.

Growling, Maggie tore her arm from his grip. Partly because she didn't care for his warning and partly because his grip reminded her too much of her nightmare. "I'm going after him Buck! I promised him I'd take him to his mum and I can't do that if he gets hurt!" Without another thought or wasted moment listening to cautions, Maggie scrambled up the rocks after Kid. She ignored Buck's orders to come back. She felt such a strong urge to protect Kid that she just shut out Buck's voice. She lost sight of the dinosaur when he reached the top of the rocky hill, but his panicked bleating spurred her on.

She scrambled up the last stretch of sharp rocks and looked around. In the distance she saw where the chasm was for there was a cliff that had a green glow rising with the wisps of gas. The whole plateau of rocks was covered in a fog, but this fog was not green. An eerie hush surrounded the rocks. Maggie rubbed her arms, panting heavily from her climb. She lifted her bandaged paw to her mouth and called out, "Kid?" She took a few cautious steps forwards into the thick, gray fog. "Kid!" Maggie's light brown ears perked up at the sound of the maiasaura's familiar bleat. "Wait right where you are, Kid! I'm coming!" She ran forwards, calling every once in a while, hoping that the dino would reply. He did, but now he sounded panicky.

Something clicking against the rock brought Maggie to an abrupt halt. Her eyes darted back and forth looking for the source of the sound. "Kid?" She called again. Nothing. "Buck?" The hair on the back of Maggie's neck began to rise. A breeze behind her ruffled the fur on her tail. Maggie spun around, her heart pounding in her chest. She sniffed the air, but all she smelled was the damp fog. She hated knowing something was there and not knowing what _it_ was. Her ear twisted back as something clicked quickly against the rocks. Out of instinct, Maggie dove to the right just as something sharp sliced through the air, right where she had been standing only moments before.

Maggie looked up in horror at a deinonychus. The menacing dinosaur hissed as its one long, curved claw scraped against the rocks. The weasel's mouth opened and shut, too dry to scream in terror. Another carnivorous came to join the first, then another, and another. They were trying to surround her. Kid's terrified bleats snapped Maggie out of her stupor. Rolling out of the way of one claw and jumping away from the jaws of the others, Maggie ran faster towards the sounds of the baby dino. She dared not to look back at the pursuing monsters, trying to shut out the scrapping and clicking of the razor sharp claws. Just ahead of her, she saw a group had already surrounded Kid and were attempting to pin him down. A growl of rage tore from Maggie's throat. She sped up and did the unthinkable - she _jumped _like Buck had onto the tail of one of the deinonychus and ran up its spine. She clawed at the scaly hide of the dinosaur, screaming all the while. The herd chasing after her charged the one being attacked by the weasel. Maggie jumped away just as one of her pursuers bit into her victim.

While those two battled it out, Maggie dodged out of reach of the others only to get them to attack each other on accident. One bit another's tail. A dino clawed at another dino's face. All the while, Maggie was jumping, tumbling, diving, scratching, and just acting generally insanely _mad_. Backing away from the carnage for a second, Maggie took several deep breaths before attempting to charge back into the fray. She was jerked back by a restraining grip on her upper arm. Twisting to face her new attacker, Maggie lifted a clawed paw - ready to strike. Another paw grabbed her own before it made contact with a leaf covered eye. "MAGS!"

Her brown eyes blinked away the enraged red. The snarl that had once covered her muzzle melted away to an open mouthed gape. "B-Buck?"

Buck let go of her wrist and picked up his knife. "Come on. While they're distracted." He kept hold of her upper arm and dragged her along towards where Kid was disappearing down another slope of sharp rocks.

The trio reached the bottom of the rocks and kept running into the forest until Buck was satisfied that the deinonychus herd wasn't following them. He let go of Maggie's arm and turned to look at her, concern in his blue eye. "What was that all about?"

"I - I don't know." Maggie mumbled as she sank to the ground. Kid came up to her and nuzzled her back. She shook her head in disbelief. "I've never fought anything in my life!" She shuddered as the memories that had once been blurred in her rage washed over her. She had acted like - _him_. Maggie knew. She had seen him fight to protect her enough times to recognize the style of fighting.

"Well that was something!" Buck laughed, causing the shocked female to look up at him. "You fought an entire HERD! Single-handedly! That was very - impressive, Mags." His words died suddenly as he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

Wanting desperately to change the topic, Maggie looked around where they were. "Where are we now?"

"I'll just - go scout out where we are." Buck declared before turning back to look at her. "Stay put. Don't go anywhe'ah!" He ran off into the bushes, leaving Maggie and Kid alone.

"I can't believe I did that." Maggie mumbled as she buried her face into Kid's neck. "I can't believe I fought like _Nick_!" She squeezed her eyes tightly. "I _hate_ him!" Kid licked her in an attempt to comfort her. They waited in silence until Buck returned.

"Good news!" He announced, slinging his knife over his shoulder. "We crossed the Chasm of Death wi'out having to cross it!" Maggie just stared up at him in confusion. Buck pointed at Kid. "The little dino showed us the shortcut!"

Maggie glanced back the way they had come. "Oh. Is that what it was?"

"Yup!" Buck declared cheerfully. "Now - what to name it?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "How 'bout... Razor Mountain!"

"Not much of a mountain." Maggie mumbled as she stood to her feet. "Well. I guess we should keep moving?"

Buck's good eye widened in shock. "And give Rudy a late night snack? No. We'll camp he'ah for the night then get back on the path in the mornin'!" The weasels set about gathering wood for a fire and berries for food.

"What I wouldn't do for some fish." Maggie sighed as she slid a leaf of crushed berries over to Kid.

"No rivers near he'ah." Buck stated as he rolled onto his back to stare up at the ice covered ceiling. From where Maggie sat, she had a perfect view of Buck's leaf patch.

"So - uh - how'd you get that patch anyway?" She asked cautiously.

Buck sprung into a sitting position, a grin on his face. "Well, if ya really want ta hear the story -" He told his tale, recounting the fight with Rudy. Maggie found herself on the edge of her seat the whole time. Buck was an excellent story teller. "THAT!" He declared, "Was how I got this!" He flipped his knife and caught it by its handle.

"Rudy's tooth." Maggie whispered in awe as she stared at the white curved bone.

"It's like the saying goes." Buck smiled. "An eye for a tooth, a nose for a chin, a butt for a - uh -" He looked away flustered. "I forget the rest. It's an old saying." Maggie giggled. The male's head turned back to look at her. "How 'bout you?"

Cocking her head, she asked, "What about me?"

Buck pointed his knife in her direction. "How'dja get that bandage of yours?"

Maggie looked down at her left arm. Her right paw rubbed the smooth, green surface as her lips pursed together. "I'd rather not talk about it." she answered tersely.

"Come on." He pressed. "I told ya how I lost my eye."

"It's not nearly as exciting as your story and I just don't want to talk about it! Okay?" Maggie glared at him. Standing, she began to walk away.

"Oiy! Whe'ah do ya think you're going?" Buck jumped up and ran after her, Kid with him.

"For a walk." Maggie answered, not turning around. She didn't want him to see the haunted look in her eyes. "I won't go far."

Buck pushed his way in front of her. She lowered her gaze to the ground. "You're not going to wander far cause ya not _goin'_." He waited for her to object. When she didn't, he continued. "What kinda guide would I be if I let ya wander off and get hurt?" Satisfied that he had made his point, he turned her back towards the fire pit. "I won't ask ya again. Promise. Now go get some sleep."

Maggie walked back to where she had been sitting and nestled up against Kid. She turned in towards the dino's warmth. She listened as Buck sat down on the ground, squirming as he adjusted his position against the rock he had been leaning against. The chirping of nocturnal bugs echoed throughout the jungle. Sighing, Maggie said, "Goodnight Kid." After a long pause she said, "Goodnight Buck."

After a long time and once both Kid and Maggie had drifted off to sleep, Buck remained awake and staring at Maggie's light brown back. "G'night, Mags." He whispered, "Have _good_ dreams t'night."

* * *

**One more thing, I realized a short while ago that I had Private Messaging disabled. My apologies to anyone who was trying to send me a message back concerning something I sent to you. I have now enabled Private Message so you can reply back (at least I think that's what it does). I'm such a newbie sometimes. :-/ Please review! If I've said it once, I'll say it again. I like hearing from my readers. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Wow! Sorry it has taken so long. School! It is the bane of a writers existence. Right, so no new dinos in this chapter. Thank you KaylaDestroyer for 'yelling' at me to get this chapter up. :) Enough talking now. Don't own Ice Age or characters just OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Thankfully I did not have memory dreams that night but my dreams were not exactly happy ones either. I was in the snow again and it was windy, bitterly so. I was watching red drops of blood fall from my arm onto the perfect white snow. I wanted to scream and cry. I looked up from the snow and saw a cave. It was the cave I had sought shelter in - the one that had led me under the ice to this not-so-safe haven. Someone was standing at the mouth of the cave, waiting for me._

_Next thing I knew I was inches from the mouth of the cave. I could tell the someone was Buck. Just by the way he was standing I could tell. I couldn't see his face because the wind was blowing snow into my eyes and because it was dark, but I knew he had that cocky grin on his face. He motioned for me to follow. A gust of warm air issued out of the cave. We both froze. I still couldn't see his face but I still - somehow - knew that his grin was gone. Red, glowing eyes opened behind Buck. Then I felt a presence behind me. I turned and there was Nick. Buck and I stood back to back, staring into the faces of our enemies. I could tell Buck felt torn. He wanted to protect me from both threats, but he couldn't decide which one. _

_I felt like I was separating from myself. I was floating above the scene so I could see both sides. I was watching myself stare fearfully at Nick, while Buck stood crouched and ready to strike back at the growling beast within the cave. My dream self screamed as Nick charged and the thing lunged forward -!_

Maggie sat up, panting from her dream. She looked around for whatever it was that had been lurking in her dream, but the only creature with her was Kid. She frowned. _Where's Buck?_ It was morning and the weasel wasn't anywhere to be seen. She stood up, thinking she would go look for him. Pausing, Maggie rationalized that Buck would not want her wandering around in the jungle getting into danger when he probably was safe. Instead, she went to gather some berries and set to work making Kid's breakfast.

"Good morning!" Buck shouted as he broke through the foliage, his knife over his shoulder and something hidden behind his back. "I hope you're hungry!"

"Where have you been?" Maggie asked curiously, straining to see what he had brought.

A wide, crooked grin spread across his face. "Breakfast!" He produced with a flourish - two fish. While Maggie exclaimed for joy, the cheeky weasel explained how he had managed to get some fish in a no river area. "I just scurried back across the Chasm and caught some fish. Course it was ha'dah to get back across carryin' the fish and me knife."

Maggie looked up, a smile spreading across her muzzle. "Thank you Buck!" She looked back down at the fish he had handed her, feeling the heat rise to her face she was glad that her fur hid the blush that she was certain was there. She didn't think he would have gone to such troubles just because she craved fish. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt either." Nightmare forgotten, they ate their breakfasts in peacefully contented silence. Once she finished, Maggie looked up after tossing the bones over her shoulder. "How far away is the - Cave of Fear?"

Buck glanced up from his fish. "I dunno. We might not reach it until nightfall." He frowned, "Not sure I want to travel through the caves at night though."

"Why?" The she-weasel asked, not liking the tone he had taken.

"The reason the caves have fe'ah in it name." Buck answered obtusely before standing. "Well, let's get under the way." He tossed the rest of his fish over his shoulder and bent down to pick up his knife.

Not asking anymore questions of him, Maggie turned to look at Kid. "Come on Kid. Time to go."

The group walked on steadily but Kid, like any young creature, was getting bored and games were needed to distract him. However, the weasels were doing all they could to keep him from wandering away because of those games. Buck had all but given up on corralling the dino but Maggie was determined not to let the maiasaura out of her sight even though she was sure she was reaching her limits for patience. For what felt like the millionth time that day, she growled out, "Kid! Get back here right now!"

Reluctantly, the dino slunk back to her side, leaving the colorful insect he had been chasing behind. He whined irritably, casting baleful eyes up at her. Maggie shook her head, flattening her ears. "Don't take that tone with me Mister! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! Stay close and follow Buck's rules." She heard a chuckle, causing her ears to rise and twist towards the sound. Her eyes were next to follow the sound, and she noticed Buck's head turning to face forward, but she had caught the smirk on his muzzle. He had caught her talking to Kid again as if the dino could actually understand her. Embarrassed, she stared down at the dirt beneath her feet as she kept walking. Maybe she was crazy. It wasn't the first time she had heard that accusation. "Back where I come from -" she sighed, her shoulders sagging, "they call me 'Mad Maggie'." She really disliked the nickname that some possums from a herd had dubbed her. No one seemed to realize how sensitive she was over her - eccentricities. The female mammoth had said something about Maggie being socially awkward.

She had been staring so intently at her feet moving, Maggie had missed the fact that Buck had stopped which resulted in her bumping into him again. She looked up into his blue eye and green leaf-patch. Stepping back, she asked, "Am I really crazy?" Biting her lip, she spoke up again. "I was left to myself a lot as a kit. I had no family - no friends - I had to do something to occupy myself. I ended up talking to whatever was there that would listen. Even if it couldn't talk back." Feeling tears sting her eyes, but willing them not to fall, Maggie whispered her question again. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

There was silence for a long time. Buck's own question startled her. "Do you think I am crazy?"

Maggie shook her head, still not lifting her head to look at him. "I think you are you. The way you are. It's not insanity or madness."

"Then," She felt his free paw come up to raise her chin so that she was looking into his sympathetic and understanding eye, "I don't think ya are either. Just as you said. It's just the way you are." His paw fell down to his side. The seriousness was instantly replaced by his cheerfulness. "Come on, Mags! We're wastin' daylight!" They continued on but now whenever Maggie spoke to Kid, Buck didn't chuckle or smirk.

"How much farther?" Maggie inquired after several more hours of walking. She glanced up at the canopy of leaves, straining to see the ice above them. "I think the sun is setting. I can see the red of a setting sun."

"We'll be the'ah shortly." Buck answered, worry edging his voice. He felt the female's eyes on his back. She knew he hadn't told her much earlier that morning, and he had a good reason for not saying anything. If this one place worried him, it certainly would frighten her. They came to the edge of the forest and stepped out onto rocks. The wind whipped around him, whistling whispers to him and the creatures following him. "I don't speak wind." He mumbled, wondering what the breeze was saying.

"I do." Maggie stated, earning her a skeptical look. She shrugged, "Even wind will listen. It was one of the few things that actually spoke back."

"All roight." Buck said patronizingly, "What's it sayin' then?"

Maggie's ears twitched, a frown crossing her features. "The wind down here is much _nicer_ than the one above." She mumbled mainly to herself. "It's not harsh and cold but warm and friendly." She looked over the rocks. "What's that place there?"

Buck followed her gaze. "The Plates of Woe. We're not going that way."

"Good." The she-weasel sighed. When he turned and gave her a quizzical look, she explained. "The wind was warning us about something down there."

"Those dinos? Yeah. Not the nicest bunch." He shrugged, not caring really. He already knew about those nasty creatures. "We're heading for the Cave of Fear." He noticed that the wind had picked up and that a very concerned look was on Maggie's face. "What's it sayin'?" Buck asked in a low tone.

Maggie shook her head, "I - I'm not sure. It doesn't want us going in the caves." Her brown eyes looked at him, showing the worry. "What's in the caves Buck?"

"If we wait till late at night, it'll be gone." He muttered. "We'll camp for a while, sleep, and then I'll wake you and Kid up before we go on."

When he moved to start making camp, Maggie stepped into his way. "What's. In. The. Cave. Buck." Her gaze was penetrating.

Buck searched her face for several minutes. Slowly, he said, "It's not Rudy, but I try to avoid those caves. There are some creatures that should have _stayed_ extinct." Brushing past her, he went in search of kindling.

Maggie woke to the feeling of someone shaking her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes and half turned onto her back, looking up at Buck who was hovering over her. "Time to go Mags." Sitting, she yawned and rubbed her fisted paw over her eyes.

She reluctantly nudged Kid. "Come on Kid. Wake up." He moaned in his sleep, shying away from her incessant poking. Glancing over at Buck, Maggie saw that he had put out the fire and was waiting for her. His attention was not on her though but on their surroundings. His words earlier had worried her, they still worried her. Trying to get him to elaborate on what he had said was like talking to a rock. She held back a laugh, but the smile crept up anyway. Gracious was she tired if she was laughing at her own jokes. Turning back to the maiasaura, she gathered the dino into her arms and stood up. She walked up to where Buck was and noticed his disapproving look. She shrugged. "He's still a baby, Buck. Kid needs his sleep." Without another passed between them, Buck led her away from their temporary camp.

Maggie looked over at the Plates of Woe and saw beyond it a waterfall of lava. She returned her attention to Buck's red-brown furry back as they ventured towards the edge of a cliff. He stopped and looked down. Maggie stood, adjusting her hold on Kid so that the dino wasn't uncomfortably heavy to hold. Buck was looking for something and he didn't seem very pleased with whatever it was. He turned to look at her and Kid. With a sigh, he motioned towards the sleeping dino. "You really shoulda woken him. This'll be difficult if you're carryin' him."

"Couldn't be helped." She muttered, stifling another yawn.

Looking from her to the precipice, Buck seemed to make a decision. "Right. Come on." He hopped off the edge.

"Buck!" Maggie shouted in fear as she ran to edge. Kid squirmed in her arms at the sudden noise. The female peered cautiously over, not expecting to see the weasel standing on a ledge bellow her.

"Drop the dino down." He called up to her. Maggie's eyes widened as she clutched Kid to her. The maiasaura had officially woken up, but was uncertain as to what was going on. Buck gazed up at them, certainty in his demeanor. "I'll catch 'im Mags." Biting her lip, Maggie lay out on her stomach and tried to ease Kid down as far as she could. Thankfully the dino wasn't wriggling in fright but looking up into her eyes with curiosity. Buck's arms were outstretched, but he just couldn't reach. "Mags." He admonished gently, "Ya hafta _drop_ him."

Tears sprang to her eyes. She gazed into Kid's trusting eyes. She had promised to protect him and if Buck didn't catch the dino - she didn't want to think about it. Her sharp teeth were cutting into her lip, and she felt the drop of blood trickle down her chin. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Maggie's gentle hands let go of their hold and Maggie shut her eyes to the startled, panicked yelp that Kid let loose. The sound of a thud and 'oof' caused her to open her eyes slowly. She smiled tearfully at the sight of Buck holding the maiasaura none worse for the wear.

Buck grinned triumphantly up at her as he set the shell shocked dino on the ledge. Lifting his arms up once again, he called up, "You're turn!" Coming to a sitting position, Maggie dangled her legs and feet over the ledge. It's just like swimming, she told herself. Just push off the edge. Taking a deep breath, she shoved off the cliff side. Two sturdy arms stopped the sickening decent. Opening her eyes that she had instinctively shut, Maggie looked up into Buck's smiling face. "Now that wadn't so bad?" He teased as he set her down on her feet, holding onto her bandaged elbow till she had stopped shaking.

She smiled weakly. "Kinda fun actually." She had to admit it was. Looking around, Maggie asked, "Where's the cave?"

Nodding, Buck pointed. "Ov'ah the'ah." Maggie looked across the way to see the other side of the canyon and the opening of the cave. She felt a tug on her paw and looked up at Buck. "We hafta use this ledge he'ah. It goes all the way over the'ah. Come on. Careful now."

"Rule number two." Maggie sighed as she followed close behind him. "Stay in the middle of the path."

"Well," He chuckled, "stay as on the path as ya can." He was right; sometimes it seemed that the ledge was too small for even the weasels to shuffle along, let alone the maiasaura following behind Maggie. She couldn't carry Kid though. It would be too dangerous be top heavy. The wind was whistling through the canyon, following their progress and pushing them onwards. Maggie constantly had to brush her head fur from her eyes though.

"Please stop." She murmured, looking up at the sky. "I can't see my way."

Buck's ears twitched back in her direction. Reaching back his paw, he wiggled his claws. "Hold on. I'm the guide aftah all." She hesitated for a second before placing her paw in his. Buck's grip was strong, gentle, and reassuring. "Almost the'ah." Maggie hardly heard his words, so transfixed was her attention on their entwined paws. When was the last time someone had simply held her paw and made her feel _safe_? Before she knew it, they had reached the mouth of the cave and Buck had released her. "This way." He whispered. They entered, but Maggie did not like how the air in here seemed to hiss out.

"That's not the wind." She whispered to Buck. "It sounds like something is _breathing_."

"Whatever is normally in there has left." Buck stated firmly. "Come on Mags." The trio continued on into the darkness of the cave, but none of them felt safe.

* * *

**Gasp! A cliffhanger. Ain't I a stinker. ;) Hopefully I'll get to the next chapter soon so you all aren't yelling at me. :) Review! I like the reviews. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Wow! Two chapters in such short notice. And I didn't even wait till someone had reviewed. Don't think I'll do it again though. ;) Rightyo! The creature in this new chapter I took some creative license with but I kept with facts as much as possible. You will be introduced to a tanystropheus (tan-ee-STROE-fee-us) which technically is not a dinosaur but a sauropsid reptile. Okay, enough of the science! On with the short chapter on short notice. :)**

**Don't own Buck.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

_I did not like where we were going and I know Buck had a similar feeling. He ordered Kid and me to stay close. He didn't need to say it twice. This place creeped me out. I just hoped that Buck was right when he said that whatever lives in this cave is gone. I really hope he is right._

The trio ventured further into the cave. It was pitch black, but the weasels' eyes had adjusted to the darkness. They walked on in mutual silence, barely even breathing. Whenever Maggie felt the warm, hissing air whisper by, she shuddered and cast a worried glance at Buck. After a while, her ears perked up. "I hear - water?"

Buck paused as his ears bent forward to catch the sound that Maggie had. He nodded. "Th'ah's a spring an' a river down he'ah." He motioned with his head to keep moving. The female barely caught his next words. "I just hope it doesn't have any fish in it." Truly perplexed, Maggie followed along behind him.

They walked on towards the sound of water. An eerie blue light flickered on the cavern roof as the group reached the brink of a large underground lake. Buck paused and looked around. "Lemme get my bearings." He muttered.

Maggie folded her arms. "Are we lost?"

"No!" Buck exclaimed in hushed indignation. "I just haven't come in this way in a while is all." While he stood looking around the cave room, Maggie walked with Kid over to the edge of the water.

"What makes it glow like that?" She asked, eying the water warily.

"Glowing rocks under the water." Buck stated, not paying attention to where the she-weasel and dino were standing.

Maggie peered into the shallow water then let her gaze travel farther out. The dark shapes of fish swimming around made her almost smile, until she saw something bigger swimming towards the fish. "Buck?" She called quietly. The fish had scattered and the long, dark thing was coming faster towards the weasel and dino. Her eyes widened as she stepped back quickly, pushing Kid behind her. "Buck?"

He looked up in time to see a very long necked reptile raise its head out of the water - hissing. They stood in silent horror as the neck stretched ten feet into the air before its clawed feet came out of the water. The reptile grew longer still as the hind quarters emerged from the water followed by its tail. The tanystropheus hissed again, showing off razor sharp teeth. It eyed the three creatures before it with a hungry glint in its eyes. Maggie was the first to snap out of her shock. "Run!" She turned and fled, pulling a gaping Buck by the hand as she passed him. The tanystropheus hissed as it lowered its neck and ran like a torpedo after them. "I thought you said anything in the cave was gone!" Maggie accused the weasel running beside her.

"I thought the pools had run out of fish!" He retorted. "These nasties usually leave in search of fish at night!"

The sound of snapping jaws made the trio hasten. "Well I hope there aren't any more!" Maggie grumbled. Hissing from the side made her glare at the male beside her. "I blame you for this!"

They rounded a corner and Buck paused only for a moment. "Good! We're on the right path!"

"Why aren't you fighting it?" Maggie asked, looking back momentarily as the reptile's neck poked around the corner before the rest of it turned the corner.

"I'd rather avoid the poison thank you!" Buck answered, taking her paw because she was beginning to lag. He pushed her in front of him as he jumped up on a rock. "Keep going!"

"What about you?"

"I'll create a distraction! Just keep going!" He wedged his knife into a rock and pushed as hard as he could. "Come on!" He grunted as he pushed harder. The tanystropheus was getting closer. With one more shove, the rocks came tumbling down, pinning the reptile's long tail. It hissed in rage as it squirmed beneath the rocks. "Take that ya ov'ah grown lizard!" Buck laughed as he hopped down and ran in the direction that Maggie and Kid had disappeared down. He caught up with the pair who had stopped gasping for breath. He picked up Kid and took Maggie's paw in his. "Gotta keep moving! It won't hold 'im for long."

As they passed by another cavern, Maggie looked in. "Wait!" She pulled her paw from Buck's grasp and ran into the rock room.

"Mags!" Buck followed. "We don't have time ta sight see!"

But she was ignoring him. Her nose was sniffing around a hole. Steam was rising from the hole and the sound of boiling water could be heard. "It's a geyser." She mumbled to herself. Looking up, she saw another hole above them. "Maybe -" Her head turned to look around the warm room. Spotting a flat rock, she ran over to it. Pulling on it, she felt the weight and doubted her still injured arm would be of much use. "Help me move this."

He set Kid down. "Mags -"

"Just trust me!" She growled as she pulled. Next thing she knew, Buck was pushing the rock. The sound of the hissing dino reached their ears. "Quick! On the hole!" With the last bit of energy they possessed, the weasels maneuvered the flat surface over the opening in the floor. "Get on." She ordered as she picked up Kid and placed him on the rock.

"Maggie!" Buck protested. "We don't even know if the geysah will work in time!"

Maggie looked up at the hole that they would shoot through if this worked. "We don't have another choice." Buck clambered up in front of her and turned to the opening to the room. He crouched down and waited on the defensive for when the reptile came. Come it did.

It hissed in anger as it spotted Buck. The weasel smirked at the sight of the now tailless lizard. "Lost somethin'?"

"What did you do?" Maggie gasped.

Buck shrugged. "I dropped rocks on 'is tail. To get free, he 'ad ta detach 'iself from his tail." The reptile eyed the group, preparing to strike.

Her ears twitching, Maggie heard the gurgling of the water below them getting louder. "Buck." She whispered, "I think you should sit now."

He turned slightly, not taking his eye off the tanystropheus that was now backing out the way it had come. "Why is thaAAAAA?" Before he could finish his question, the rock shook and shot straight up into the air. Buck, Maggie, and Kid screamed from the frightening jolt and ascent into the air. They broke free of the hole and were met with the dawning sun. Gaining his wits, Buck clamped his knife between his teeth and gathered both Kid and Maggie to his side. When the water ceased shooting them up, they began their sickening decent. A few feet from the hole they had just exited, Buck rolled off before they fell back through. They tumbled head over heels for a few minutes, coming to an abrupt stop.

They all lay without speaking. Gasping from the thrill, Maggie moved her head so she was looking up at Buck. He looked down and gave her a crooked grin. "Tha' was - fun."

She giggled. "Let's not do it again anytime soon." It was then that she noticed she was lying on top of him with his arm holding her against him. Blushing, she averted her gaze. "Well - um - I think it's safe to - get up now." She felt his grip loosening, giving her time to push herself off of him. She tried to stand but her body had not recovered yet. Shaky legs made her fall back on her tail.

"Just sit for a minute, Mags." Buck ordered as he sat up. Kid stumbled over to her and collapsed on her lap with a sigh.

Taking a moment to look around, Maggie realized that they were now in a field of geysers. "Where are we?"

"Dunno." Buck admitted. "Nevah been he'ah before." He smiled as he turned to look at her. "Since you discovered it, why dontcha name it?"

"Really?" Maggie blinked in surprise. At his insistent nod, she observed the lay of the land. "Well - let's see. How about - The Valley of Screams?" She smirked at the memory of Buck screaming.

He grinned his wide, insane grin. "Perfect! Now - how far off our trail are we?"

Coming back to reality, Maggie frowned. "Are we lost?"

"As I said before," Buck replied as he stood, "no. I just need ta get my bearings." He held out a paw to help her up. When she got to her feet, she stumbled a little, bumping into him.

"S-sorry." She stepped back a little, looking down at their hands in embarrassment.

"Think nothin' of it Mags." He said gently before dropping her paw. Looking around, he sniffed the air. "Well I don't think we're that far off. Come on."

"You know where to go?" Maggie inquired as she walked along side him.

He smiled cheerfully. "Not really."

* * *

**There you are! Are they lost? I don't know. ;) Okay, I'm not updating again until SOMEONE reviews. :P Enjoy and review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Yup! Didn't think I'd update this again this week but I must like you guys a lot. ;) Thanks again goes to Jinney for reviewing. The only new dino introduced is the velociraptor and I'm assuming you all know how to pronounce that.**

**Don't own Buck. Now on with the show!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

_What is wrong with me? How could I let myself get in that kind of situation with Buck? I have to admit though - I didn't really want to get up. The moment just felt so - right. I've been trying to pretend like it was no big deal and he hasn't mentioned it, so I don't think he thought anything of it. Why not though? He's a very sweet, protective guy. We get along and - What am I thinking? He probably already has a mate. If so - why hasn't said anything about her? I might ask him. I just hope he doesn't ask me anything similar. I don't want to bring up anything that might remind me of _him_._

Buck led them into a new section of jungle. He had said something about recognizing some of the plant life, but otherwise he had not spoken again. Maggie was deep in thought, wondering about what had happened back at the Valley of Screams. She had been nervous but it hadn't felt like before with - another weasel. She glanced up every once in a while at the back of Buck's head. She really wanted to ask him, but she didn't know if she would like the answer. Taking a deep breath, she decided to forge ahead. "Buck?"

"Aye?" He replied without stopping or turning his head to look at her.

"This may sound like a crazy question," She heard his chuckle but continued, "but do you - have a mate?" Buck stopped and turned around with a puzzled expression on his face. Maggie looked away. "It's just you never said anything before - so I just - wondered." She whispered, "She probably is really worried about you. Not knowing where you are and all."

"Oh she's pretty cool with it." Buck stated. "She knows I have stuff to do. As long as I always come back."

Maggie felt a little dejected, but hid it well. "Oh! What's she like?"

Buck chuckled as he turned to keep walking. Maggie jogged to walk beside him, leaving Kid to follow behind them. "She's kinda quiet. Shy too." He answered, getting a dreamy, lovey smile on his face that almost made Maggie giggle. "Not much ta look at but I love 'er anyway."

"That's a horrible thing to say!" She gasped her eyes wide. "She should be the most beautiful weasel in the world to you! Even if she isn't pretty."

Buck's furry brow rose. "She isn't a weasel."

That really got Maggie's attention. "She - she's not?"

He shook his head. "No. She's a pineapple." Before Maggie could comprehend that, Buck had turned to check on Kid. "Oiy! Where's the dino?"

Maggie turned around too and noticed that the maiasaura was nowhere in sight. "Kid?" She shouted, cupping her paws over her mouth. "Kid!"

"He couldn'ta gotten far." Buck reassured. "Come on, let's back track." They kept calling for the little dino as they searched the jungle.

While Buck was looking for signs of some foot prints, Maggie walked a little ways away from him, calling for Kid. "Kid! Come back will ya?" Some bushes rustled just a few feet away from her. Training her ears towards the sound, she smiled. "Is that you Kid?" The bush stopped moving. With a sigh, Maggie walked towards it. "We don't have time for games right now, Kid! We have to keep moving." Poking her head into the bush, her mouth hung open. "Y-you're n-n-not Kid!" Turning to run, she yelled at the top of her lungs. "BUCK!"

He looked up as she ran towards him. "Wha?"

"V-v-ve-velociraptor!" She pointed back the way she had come. Sure enough, a big dino came charging through the brush at them.

Buck's eye widened as he turned to run. "Up the tree!" The clambered up with the velociraptor tried following them up the trunk only to slide back down. A safe distance from the ground and the predator lurking at the base of the tree, Buck laughed breathlessly. "Mags, you sure know how ta attract dangah!"

"I was looking for Kid!" She defended weakly, huddling close to Buck.

"I hope the little dino hasn't run into a friend of this beast." The male weasel mumbled, earning a frightened look from the still shook up female. He hastened to add, "But I'm sure Kid has the sense to stay away from them!"

The tree shook as the velociraptor slammed its side into the tree trunk. Maggie clutched onto Buck to keep her seat in the tree. The dino below them hissed as it began to circle the tree. The two weasels watched it warily. Buck scowled. "I don't like bein' helpless! Clutching onto his knife, he shouted, "You wanna fight?" Without a second thought, the weasel jumped down onto the dino's back.

"BUCK!" Maggie clung onto the tree branch now that her stability was battling it out with the velociraptor. As he had done before, he tried to hold onto the dinosaur as it ran and tried to shake off its rider.

Buck tumbled off but jumped to his feet. He ran for a vine and cut it loose. The velociraptor charged, but Buck had darted away, lassoing the dino's leg. He ran circles around the dino, tying up its legs with every lap. The dino went down with a thud but it still snapped and clawed at the weasel. "It's a'right Mags!" He shouted as he turned to look at her. His smug grin on his face. "It'll be tied down long enough for us ta scram."

Maggie cautiously edged towards the trunk of the tree so she could climb down, but she refused to take her eyes off of the dino. That was when she saw the dino twist so it could slash the restricting bonds. "Buck look out!" She cried as the dino's tail whipped out, knocking the startled weasel against the tree. Buck's eye fluttered then slid shut as he slumped against the tree. "No!" Maggie jumped down and tried to shake her friend awake. "Get up! Get up, get up, get up!" Glancing back at the velociraptor, she watched helplessly as it began to stand up. "Dammit." She whispered, reaching for Buck's knife. "I can't fight." She whimpered looking over her shoulder at the weasel that was still out cold. "I don't know what to do!" Maggie stared up at the approaching threat.

Something bellowed from the brush and a very large dinosaur charged the equally startled velociraptor. Maggie blinked a couple of times at the battling creature and was shocked to see that it was a maiasaura. The tan and brown-stripped dino jabbed the velociraptor with its thumb claws, trying to drive it away. Without much more of a fight, the wounded creature ran, limping all the way. The maiasaura turned to look at Maggie and made a sound like a purr. Approaching the weasels, it sniffed the female weasel before nuzzling her affectionately. "Yeah." Maggie smiled cautiously. "Thanks for saving us." A familiar bleat made her ears twitch. "Kid?" Out of the bushes ran her little dino, followed by two others. "Kid!" The tiny maiasaura ran into her arms for a hug. "Am I glad you're all right!"

Buck groaned from behind her. "Wha happened?" He blinked before sitting up, alert and ready for action. "Whe'ah did it go?"

Maggie laughed. "It's gone. Mama Maiasaura here scarred it off."

Looking up at the larger dinosaur, he grinned. "So we found 'er!"

"No." The she-weasel corrected. "Kid found her and then she found us."

"Wha evah!" Buck smiled cheerfully.

"Are you okay? You don't have a bump or a cut on your head do you?" Maggie let go of Kid to twist around Buck as he had done when they first met. She parted his fur to make sure that there was nothing wrong.

He squirmed, trying to get out of her hold. "I'm fine Mags! Just a little sore is all." Once he had convinced her that he was fine, he stood and picked up his knife. "Well! My work he'ah is done!" Patting Kid on the head, he said, "Take care Kiddo! You too other Kiddos and Kiddo's mum!" He turned and started walking away.

Maggie's ears drooped. What was she going to do now? She watched as Kid's mother began shuffling her hatchlings away, unsure whether she would be welcome with them or not. With a sigh, Maggie began walking in a different direction entirely from Buck's or the maiasauras'. She walked along, dragging her feet as she did so. A vine dropped down and on it, Buck. "Whe'ah do you think you're goin'?"

Shrugging, Maggie stuttered, "I - uh -"

"Wha was rule numbah two?" He demanded.

Not understanding where this was going, Maggie recited, "Stay in the middle of the path."

"Right!" Buck nodded. "So why were ya goin' _off_ the path?"

Looking around her, she asked, "What path?"

He sighed and explained as if speaking to a slow child. "The path 'ome." Maggie blinked in surprise. "I thought ya wanted ta meet the Missus. She'd like you I think." Sticking out his paw, he grinned. "Whadiya say? Partners?"

A slow grin broke out on Maggie's face. She clapped her bandaged paw into his and shook it. "Sounds good."

Buck let go of the vine and jerked his head back the way she had come. "Right! Come on! We've got a long way ta go." He slung his knife over his shoulder and broke out in song. Maggie giggled as she caught up with him. She continued smiling as she thought of what lie ahead of them. _I haven't had a friend in a while. We may not be mates, but that's okay. We'll do lots of crazy stuff together! He certainly is fun to be around. Not a dull moment here in paradise. Yup! Partners,_ she thought to herself, _I like the sound of that._

__**End of Book 1**

**

* * *

**

**Yay! I finished a story! :D Don't worry all you Buck lovers, there is Book 2 to look forward to. I couldn't let it end there now could I? I mean, I still haven't told you all what happened to Maggie's arm yet! D: Until next time! :)  
**


End file.
